


The price of Hell

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother/Brother Incest, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Alfred knows it's wrong, with Matthew's lips on his and his hands on his body. They're twins. It's a sin.If only the fall wasn't so delicious.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The price of Hell

Wrong. This is what Alfred thinks as Matthew's lips are on his, so soft and sweet. Wrong. Absolutely wrong. They're twins, they're brothers. They absolutely shouldn't.  
It's Alfred's puritan soul to repeat the same adjective, over and over, for each touch of the other man on his skin. But for how much it is said in his head, no relative action comes. No sign to stop the sucking or the kissing.   
It just feels so good. Too good.   
  
He doesn't even remember how it happened. They were watching a hockey match, curled on the couch, in between popcorn and half-drunk giant plastic glasses of coke, and then Matthew was cupping his cheek and leaning forward.  
  
Alfred doesn't retreat. He doesn't say no. He doesn't escape, not even as Matthew's hands slip under his shirt, grabbing at those soft love-handles that Alfred always has, no matter how much he works out. His own hands go to anchor at Matthew's shoulder, as his twin sets between his legs.   
  
Matthew is practised with his caresses and his kisses. Who would ever think it, with shy, little Matthew? He's not so shy anymore, pinning Alfred down on the couch and rolling his shirt till it's pooling around his neck to start sucking on one nipple. It makes Alfred bucks his hips a little.   
  
But it's only sex and they're both guys. It's not like they risk having babies with mixed genes or something similar. Then, the fact that they are two guys is a whole other problem.  
  
Though, feeling Matthew palming at his cock, Alfred can't quite remember why.   
  
He opens his mouth for another kiss, enough for Matthew's tongue to slip inside, and thinks that if this is a sin, it is worth the price of Hell.   


**Author's Note:**

> Old, super indulgent thing. I normally don't ship them and I'm not so focused on incest. But sometimes I like my bad-wrong stuff and Angel Sanctuary was my first fave manga and I still love it, to give you an idea. So incest be it.


End file.
